Faith 2 Growing Up!
by Takiko S
Summary: Read the original story, "Faith" before reading this story. Unless you have already read it.
1. Odd Feelings!

**Note:** This is the sequel to the other story I have wrote called "Faith" . For any of the readers who had read it then you will follow this story rather easy. If you how ever haven't then I suggest you go read the first story first, before reading this one. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1

-

-

-

"Come back here!" A teenage, Mayonaka yelled as he chased after his twin sister. Who had somehow managed to place bright red bows on his ears and tail while he slept. "Murasaki! Come here now!"

He stopped frustrated and pulled the bows from his ears and tail and threw them to the ground. "Stupid sister," Mayonaka mumbled and ran his claws through his now flowing, crimson colored hair. Two lively black fox ears protruded through his hair and twitched side to side a bit as he watched the direction his sister had ran off in.

"Brother!" A child's voice yelled happily.

Mayonaka turned just in time to be tackled by his little half sister, Gin. "Well hi there, runt." He said in a brotherly fashion and ruffled his baby sister's hair a bit.

"Brother, stop it." Gin said in a hyper tone as she giggled. Her waist silver hair shimmering in the sunlight, showing off the spare black streaks through it. But the black barely showed through all the silver. "You're mean, big brother." She said and continued to laugh though. Her sparkling golden orbs staring at her elder half brother with nothing but pure innocence.

"Yes, he is mean isn't he Gin." Murasaki, Mayonaka's twin sister said through a soft laugh.

"You got the courage to come back, huh?" He asked and glance toward Murasaki, a sly grin plastered to his face. "You're not to smart to do that."

"Mayonaka don't you even!" She yelled and held her hands up and started to back away.

"Get her, big brother!" Gin cheered and held her fist up with a laugh.

"Gin, you're suppose to be on my side!" Murasaki said and frowned at her sister confused. "Some sister," She mumbled then jumped a bit when Mayonaka started toward her.

"She went bye bye," Gin said with a sweet laugh.

"Yea, I guess she did Gin." Mayonaka said through a slight chuckle. "Come on lets go find mom and dad." He said and put Gin down so she could walk.

"Tay!" Gin said in a tone which was normal for a six-year old.

Mayonaka laughed at his baby sister as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him toward the castle. "Come on big brother!"

"I'm coming, Gin."

"What is going on here?" Karana's voice echoed a bit as both Gin and Mayonaka froze and turned their gazes upon their mother. "I'm not a ghost you two, don't give me that look." She said and laughed a bit.

"Sorry, mom." Mayonaka said and scratched the back of his head a bit and laughed. "I sort of was tackled by Gin in the front yard could you keep an eye on her while I go find, my evil twin?" He asked and laughed.

Karana laughed at her son. "What did your 'evil twin' do to you this time?"

"Red ribbons, my ears and tail...need I say more?" He asked and laughed a bit then glanced down at Gin. "Go on over to mom ok?"

"Tay! Go get her big brother!" Gin said in a cheering manner and made Karana and Mayonaka laugh.

"Mayonaka be nice to your sister," Karana said with a soft laugh as she took Gin's hand in her own. "And don't tackle her like you did last time. If you both come back covered in dirt I know what happened!" She yelled after her son as he sped off in the direction he knew his twin sister was in.

"Well," Karana said and laughed once more before turning her loving gaze down to Gin. "Shall we go find your father?"

"Yes!" Gin said in excitement and jumped a bit, holding on to her mother's hand as she did.

"Alright, calm down. Let's go find him." Karana said with a soft giggle at her daughter's hyperness.

-

-

"Mother,"

"Hm?" Fitaria asked as she looked through some books. Her and Kuronue's daughter on a wooden bench near her desk, a book in tow.

"Why do I have to read this?" She asked and huffed a bit as she just stared at the boring book. "I mean I know all this without reading this crap."

"Kirei! Watch you're language." Fitaria warned and then sighed, laying her pencil down for a moment. "Kirei we have went over this time and time again."

"I know but the time and time again didn't answer any of my questions about why I have to read about something I already know?" Kirei said then sighed as she slouched down a bit as if showing her displeasure.

Fitaria stared at her daughter then sighed. _Youko this is all your fault, I should have never allowed him to baby sit her when she was younger. She is turning out to be just as stubborn as he is._ She thought with a slight bit of annoyance as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mother?" Kirei asked and leaned a bit toward her mother, staring a bit confused. Her long ink black hair tied back loosely out of her dark eyes. The only trace of Fitaria that shown through Kirei was a single reddish streak of hair on each side of her head. That mixed in with the black a bit.

"You can go for now, Kirei. But please do not make me go looking for you when it is time for you to study again." Fitaria more begged as she looked at her daughter.

"Alright, mother." Kirei said and sighed as she stood and walked over to the shelf. Placing the book back into its rightful spot before running for her life.

Fitaria sighed in a bit of loss as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair a bit. "She is to much sometimes," She spoke softly.

"Is Kirei arguing about her studies again?" Kuronue's voice brought Fitaria back to a certain happiness.

"Yes, she is scaring me by being more and more like Youko every day." She said and laughed a bit as she stood and walked over to her mate and hugged him lightly. "I wish she would understand how important it is for her to be educated on this stuff." She breathed against Kuronue's chest then closed her eyes.

"I hate to say this put you never really allowed her to be a child, Fitaria." Kuronue said softly then waited for the burst he knew he would receive from Fitaria.

"What?" She asked confused and stared into Kuronue's eyes. "Are you saying I am a bad mother?" Her hurt filled voice tore at Kuronue's heart.

"No, Fitaria. I didn't say you are a bad mother!" He said and sighed as he hugged her again. "You just need to let Kirei be a teenager. She doesn't want to sit here all day as much as you would like her too. She is full of spirit and loves the out doors, just like you did in your youth." Kuronue said and place his finger under her chin a bit and smiled at her. "Do you understand?"

Fitaria just stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I understand what you're saying." She said then leaned up a bit and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "She must hate me." She said through a soft sigh.

"No, she couldn't hate her mother. She just wants a little more freedom." He said and rubbed Fitaria's back gently as she leaned against his chest. "Just let her have some free time and she will be ready to study then."

"Alright," Fitaria said as she closed her eyes and relaxed in Kuronue's embrace.

-

-

"Hey, Kirei." Mayonaka said as he walked out into the garden. "Did you finally get away from your mother?" He asked with a slight chuckle and sat down on a bench not far from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Yes," Kirei's voice was soft as she stared into the koi pond sadly. Her dark eyes full of sadness and they seemed to be filled with a hidden emotion or hurt.

"Do you need someone to talk to, Kirei?" He asked and laced his fingers together as he leaned over a bit, placing his elbows on his legs so he could look at her closer.

Kirei slowly turned her dark eyes to look into Mayonaka's. "No, I'm ok." She said softly but smiled weakly at him trying to console her.

"You sure?" He asked and smiled at her as he put his hands up to his mouth and looked at her.

Kirei smiled at Mayonaka then just stared at him for a moment. She had never noticed how handsome he really was, she always thought of him as an annoying big brother since they had grew up together. Bugging one another, pestering and teasing.

His eyes were hypnotizing in how they just stared at her. She felt a slight shiver in her spine at his intense gaze. "What?" She asked and just huffed and turned away.

Mayonaka smiled then laughed a bit. "I just asked if you were sure you were ok," He said and reached and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you sit on the bench,"

"Huh?" Kirei said as she glanced at his hand then at his face again. "Ok," She said softly.

He smiled as he watched Kirei push herself up and walk over to the bench and sit down beside him. "What is your mom making you study about this time?" He asked.

"Different types of poisons that can kill a demon and aid in a fight." She said through a sigh. "I hate reading that stuff..." She grumbled as she placed her elbow on her leg then put her chin in her palm. "I already know it all anyway. But no, I can't make her understand that."

Mayonaka laughed as he watched her. "Do you ever really read the book then?" He asked and smiled when she looked at him.

"No, I already know it so I just pretend to read so she'll be quiet." Kirei said and smiled back at him.

"I figured that would be your way of doing it." He said and laughed a bit then ran his claws through his bangs a bit to keep them out of his eyes. "Well, do you want to go for a walk?" Mayonaka asked as he looked over at Kirei then turned when he heard his sister yelling for him.

"Mayonaka! Come on, mom and dad want to talk to you!" Murasaki yelled and waved her hand for her brother to come on.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mayonaka yelled back then sighed. "I'm sorry, Kirei."

"Its ok," She said and smiled at him and held her hand up. "Your parents want to talk to you, you'd better go."

"How about you meet me here again tonight?"

Kirei was shocked at his request. They had never met at night, well once when they were really young and sort of stupid. "Uhm, I can't. My mother knows every where I go and she won't allow me out so late." She said through a hidden sigh.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Mayonaka said and smiled at Kirei before turning to go toward the entrance, his sister waiting on him.

"Yes, tomorrow." Kirei's voice was so low even Mayonaka's excellent hearing didn't catch it. "This is stupid," She mumbled and huffed a bit as she set her gaze to the fish swimming around in the koi pond.

_He's like my brother...these feelings are stupid._ Her mind couldn't get the image of his eyes staring at her out of her mind. She shook her head trying to flush the images away only to get a headache. "Ow, that was stupid." She said softly and held her hand up to her forehead.

"I've go to find something to do to get my mind clear for a while." She said and stood and started back toward the castle.

-

-

"You wanted to see me mom, dad?" Mayonaka asked as he walked into the main hall of the castle and stared at his parents curiously. Even though he knew Youko wasn't his biological father he didn't care, he was all he knew and he was happy that Youko had raised him as his father.

"Yes, Mayonaka. We need to speak with you about something rather important." Karana said softly and motioned toward the large table. "Sit down my son." She said and sighed as she and Youko sat down.

"Ok," Mayonaka said as he glanced at his parents confused but sat down still. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" He asked and waited patiently.

Karana glanced over at Youko then took in a heavy breath. "My son are you...I mean have you had any odd feelings toward any of the females around here?"

"Did you have to be so direct?" Youko asked as he leaned toward his mate a bit and then sighed at the shocked look on Mayonaka's face. "What she means is, have you met anyone that you...like?"

"No...Besides no one around here is of my age except my sister and that is just sick!" Mayonaka said and made a funny looking face as he made his parents laugh.

"Nope, you're forgetting someone Mayonaka." Karana said with a soft smile as she held her index finger up.

"Huh? Who?" He asked confused and glanced from his mother and father.

"Kirei is around your age and you are not related." Karana said with a smile then laughed at his look. "What is wrong, son?"

"You must be joking...Kirei is like a sister. We may not be related but still that doesn't change the fact that I grew up with her." Mayonaka said and shook his head a bit.

"What is wrong, Mayonaka?" Youko asked confused and looked at him confused then sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this...at least not about what you are talking about when you come up with Kirei." He said and stood and glanced at his mother who seemed concerned that she had said something wrong. "Mom, just don't mention me and Kirei like that again. Ok?" He asked and sighed as he turned and slowly walked out of the room.

"Well that didn't go so well." Karana said and sighed as she put her finger up to her lips and pondered for a minute.

"What are you thinking?" Youko asked as he glance over at his mate curiously.

"Hm? Oh nothing," She said with a mischievous grin.

"Karana, no. Don't do anything that will make him hate you. Let him find his own love ok." Youko said a bit concerned that his mate would try to butt into Mayonaka's love life.

"Alright," She said and smiled at her mate. "I'll stay out of it. But I hope he does choose wisely."

"He will when he figures his feelings out." Youko said and smiled as he glanced over at Karana.

-

-

"Kirei?" Fitaria asked confused as she walked into the study to see her daughter sitting at the desk reading. "Are my eyes deceiving me or am I just going completely insane?"

"Sorry mother but you cannot go insane if you already are." Kirei replied. Not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"What book are you reading that is so interesting?" She asked and moved a bit and tried to get a glimpse of the book Kirei was reading.

"Ah! Stop that get away." Kirei said in a bit of defensiveness as she pulled the book close to her and hid it from her mother's view.

"What is it? I as just wondering it cannot be that bad, Kirei." Fitaria said as she grabbed the top of the book and after a few minutes of scuffling she finally got the book from her daughter. "Now," She said and turned the book so she could read it.

"Oh great," Kirei mumbled and sighed as she crossed her arms and lowered her gaze, just waiting for her mother's jokes.

"_The Mysterious Kitsune_," Fitaria read off then moved the book a bit so she could look at her daughter, Kirei. "Why are you reading up on Kitsunes, Kirei?" She asked a bit confused.

"I just wanted too. Ok?" Kirei said as a soft, pale pink blush started to rise on her cheeks.

"Kirei?" Her mother asked and sat down in a chair near her. "There must be a reason you wanted to know about Kitsunes." She said and laid the book down near her daughter. "Why?"

"I-I just did ok." She said and sighed as she turned her gaze away from her mother's.

"Kirei, you forget. I'm your mother. I can tell when something is bothering you. Now what is it?" Fitaria asked as she stared at her daughter, then reached over and moved her face so she was looking at her. "Come on, tell me." She said in a mothering tone and smiled.

"Its-its nothing," Kirei said softly and moved her face away from her mother's hand and sighed. She reached and pulled the book back to her and ran her fingers across the leather back of the book. "I was just a little curious about Kitsunes...you said you wanted me to read more."

Fitaria just stared at her daughter a bit confused at first then a warm smiled came to her lips. "Alright, dear. I'll leave you to your reading then." She said and pushed her chair out so she could stand. "If you want to know anything else about Kitsunes, that aren't in the book. Don't be afraid to ask." She said with a gentle smile.

Kirei watched her mother leave then her gaze found its way to the book once more. _There are so many things I've just read about Kitsunes...but...but I still don't understand that feeling I had when Mayonaka stared at me. That shivering feeling was scary..._She thought and sighed as she laid her head down against her arms. "I just want to know what's going on." She said softly and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, her mind riddled with unanswered questions. And odd emotions.


	2. Dense Or Just Stupid?

**Chapter 2**

-

-

-

_Kitsunes are one of the well known demon species. Throughout history kitsunes have been well known for their protective nature of those who are dear to them and they are excellent tricksters._

"Hm," Kirei thought aloud as she read over the pages. "Protective of their loved ones." She repeated with a soft smile.

_They are also said to be one of the noblest of demons. Despite their rough behavior they are very nurturing to their whelps, both males and females make excellent parents. _

"Well I guess that explains why Youko is such a good father to Murasaki, Mayonaka and Gin." She said with a slight laugh.

"Kirei,"

Kirei jumped, tossing the book she was reading over her head and it landed in the hands of the demon who had just spoke. "Yes?"

She slowly turned and then the blood rushed to her face when she saw Mayonaka standing behind her with her book in his hands. _Crap..._

"_The Mysterious Kitsune_?" Mayonaka read off then glanced up slightly at Kirei. "Why are you reading about kitsunes?" He asked curiously as he started toward her, a slight smile came as he noticed the pinkness on his childhood friends face.

"I...er...I mean,"

"What's wrong, Kirei?" Mayonaka asked as he laid the book down on the table near her.

"Noth-" Kirei started but stopped suddenly as her chair flipped back since she was leaning backwards a bit.

"Kirei!" Mayonaka yelled and reached for Kirei but she slipped just out of his grasp.

"_What just happened? Did I die? Aw, crap there is no way a demon can die from falling back in a chair!" _

"_Kirei?"_

"_Huh?" She asked softly, turning to look at the person who had spoke her name. "Mayonaka?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_What just happened, Mayonaka?" She asked in a dazed state. "Didn't I fall?" _

"_Fall? No, you didn't fall." Mayonaka said and glanced down toward a book in front of him. _

"_Daddy!"_

"_What?" Kirei asked confused and stared at a small boy, his coloring was mostly all black, even dark eyes like her and her father's. "When did you mate, Mayonaka?" She asked confused._

"_Kirei, are you feeling ok?" Mayonaka asked and leaned across the table enough to place his clawed hand up to her forehead. A worried expression showing on his features. _

"_Mommy are you ok?" The small boy asked and tugged lightly on Kirei's kimono._

"_M-mo-mommy!" Kirei yelled in shock and backed away from the boy, almost tripping as she did. _

"Kirei? Kirei are you ok? Hey Kirei, answer me." Mayonaka's voice echoed through Kirei's mind as she fluttered her lashes a bit. Trying to come to her senses.

"Mayo-Mayonaka?" She asked weakly. Slowly she opened her eyes enough to make out a blurry image of Mayonaka.

"I'm here," His voice calmed her until she remembered her short dream. "No!" She yelled in panic as she shot up to a sitting position, sweat now dripping down her face.

"Kirei what is the matter?" Mayonaka asked worried as he kneeled down besides her, one of his hands on her back and the other touched her cheek.

Kirei just stared at him for a moment. She was surprised at how soft his touch was. "Mayonaka," She spoke softly.

"Are you all right?" He asked once again. Rubbing his thumb gently against her cheek. He leaned in a bit, checking her closely for any injuries.

"Ye-yes, I'm ok." Kirei's voice was a bit shaky as she moved away from Mayonaka.

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit confused by her certain hint of 'fear' toward him being so close.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kirei said quickly, standing up leaving Mayonaka kneeling. "I-I better be going." She said in a rushed manner and quickly ran out of the room. Leaving a confused Mayonaka still kneeling on the floor.

"What has got into her all of a sudden?" Mayonaka asked himself, in a complete state of confusion.

-

-

"You do know that Mayonaka is a bit dense. He may not understand Kirei's feelings until someone plainly tells him." Fitaria stated as she glanced over at Karana.

"Well, Kirei isn't one to just up and hug a male either." Karana sighed, "I think we have a problem though. If neither one ever confesses to loving the other then they both will go through life with that on their shoulders. Both wondering what could have happened if they said this, or done that." She said with a gentle, reserved sigh. "Maybe you should have a talk with Kirei, Youko and I talked to Mayonaka. But it didn't seem to have any effect except making him upset."

"Well I think the best thing to do is just drop the subject for a while. After all they may figure out their feelings without our interference." Fitaria said as she crossed her arms lightly and leaned against her legs. "I knew this would happen since you had a boy and I had a girl." She said and placed a hand up to her forehead, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"My father wants him to mate with Tsubaki from another royal family, but you remember her don't you?" Karana asked and gave her friend a side glance.

"You mean the boar demon?" Fitaria asked in a state of shock.

"Yes, their union will mean less fighting throughout Makai." Karana stated with a soft sigh. "But I know Mayonaka does not like nor love her."

"Then tell your father that." She said and watched Karana carefully. Knowing that this was not only hard for Mayonaka but Karana as well. She knew her friend was trying her best to give her children the life they wanted, which was hard since she herself was royal, causing her children to take on a burden. "Karana, he will be fine. I'm sure."

Karana slowly turned to look at her friend, a weak smile on her lips. "I suppose you're right."

-

-

_This is just too much to even think about._ Kirei thought as she ran through the front court yard. Her heart beating rapidly as if it was about to explode. "That dream," She breathed. "That little boy."

_I don't want to ever dream something like that again. Mayonaka and I are friends! Just friends!_ She closed her eyes as she came to a sudden stop and sighed. "Just friends." She said breathlessly, her face pale and her heart beating.

"Kirei?"

Kirei's eyes shot open. _No, I don't want to face him right now. Go away_! Her mind raged on as she clenched her fists trying to keep herself from starting to cry. All the emotions were overwhelming her. She didn't understand how just talking to Mayonaka became so complicated and complex. They had grew up together, played together.

"What is the matter, Kirei?" Mayonaka asked as he walked up behind her, reaching slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder. Giving it a light squeeze to show her he was there for her, what ever it was.

"Mayonaka," Her voice was weak and hoarse.

"Yes, Kirei? What is wrong?" He asked confused and then was taken back as Kirei just spun around and before he knew it her arms were wrapped around him and her face buried into his chest. "Kirei," His voice asked, softly.

_She-she's crying. What is wrong? I've never seen her like this before._ Mayonaka thought but still he laid his hand on her back, embracing her gently.

"I don't know what to do," Kirei mumbled, " I'm so confused." She cried into his chest, her eyes closed as she finally seemed to just break down and cry.

Mayonaka stared at Kirei still confused. He didn't understand anything that she was talking about. "Kirei, what is wrong? I don't understand." He said and stared down a bit then sighed when he noticed she was pulling herself closer to him.

"Neither do I, Mayonaka." Kirei said softly, her voice muffled due to her face against his chest.

He stared at her and blinked once. _Either I'm to dense to understand what she's talking about or she doesn't even know what she's talking about._ Mayonaka thought but just sighed and laid his cheek down against Kirei's head, trying to comfort her as they stood in each others embraces.

_He's so sweet and polite. He would be any girl's dream...but I couldn't see myself with him._ Kirei thought and sighed against his chest. As if it had just struck her her eyes shot open and she leaned back enough to just stare into Mayonaka's eyes.

This time Mayonaka thought it best not to say anything, to let her speak first. So he only smiled warmly down at her, his arms still around her in a slight embrace.

_I'm standing here...hugging him. Oh no...I have to get away from him._ She thought and tears started to well up in the corners of her dark eyes as she just stared at him. "I-I have to go..." She said rudely and shoved herself away from him and turned and ran away from where Mayonaka was still standing.

"Ki-Kikei," Mayonaka said gently. His voice soft and barely above a whisper. His ears lowered a bit showing his sadness. "She must hate me...but why?"

-

-

Kikei sat at the base of a tree, her hands cupped up against her eyes. Tears dripping now and then from her hands. _I'm so stupid_! She yelled mentally.

"Kikei?"

The voice of Mayonaka's twin sister jarred Kikei from her thoughts. "Murasaki?" She asked and tried to hide the trace of her tears as she looked at her friend. "What are you doing out here in the forest?"

Murasaki stared a bit worried at Kirei then sighed, "I was just going for a walk and caught your scent." She said with a bit of a shrug.

"O-oh," Kirei stuttered a bit, knowing that Murasaki probably caught scent of her tears as well.

"So, do you need someone to talk to about why you were crying?" Murasaki asked as she sat down next to Kirei, her bright eyes staring at her.

She just shook her head and wiped away a few stray tears. "Its nothing, really Murasaki."

"People don't cry for no reason, Kirei. Now come on you know you can always confine in me." Murasaki said and smiled over in a sisterly way at Kirei.

She had always seen Murasaki as an older sister. Someone who would always be there for her and help her with anything. But how could she talk about this with her? How could she talk about her strange feelings for Mayonaka with his own twin sister, she couldn't even talk about him with her mother.

"Really, I promise Murasaki. Its nothing at all." Kirei said and forced a weak, yet convincing smile.

"Ok, well your mother has been looking for you. She said something about reading and study." Murasaki said then smiled. "Do you want me to just tell her I didn't find you?"

Kirei laughed a bit at Murasaki's words. She always had something to say that would bring a smile to anyone's face if they were down. "No, I think I'll go willingly to my studies this time." She said through her slight giggles.

"Alright, well I'll see you back at the castle then." Murasaki said through a smile as she stood and started back the way she had come.

Kirei just sat for a minute, watching Murasaki leave. "Well," She said and smiled. " Time to go listen to my mother continue her teachings. That I already know." She had to laugh then stood and slowly started back toward the castle.

-

-

"Dear?"

"Hm?" Karana asked as she glanced back over her shoulder to see her father staring at her. Then her gaze fell over to a young woman standing next to him. "Yes, father?" She asked confused.

"I have someone here who would like to spend some time with Prince Mayonaka." Kuro said as he moved a bit so Karana could see the young woman.

Karana stared for a minute then almost fell back at seeing who the woman was finally. "Zeitaku? Father we need to have a talk. Privately!" She said in a stern voice and motioned her father to walk over to her, her arms crossed.

"Yes, dear?" He asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Why did you bring that...that...thing here!" She asked and gestured over toward Zeitaku. "You know to well how her species are!"

"Sweetheart calm down. I thought that since Mayonaka is now in his teens it is time for him to start considering himself a mate prospect and Zeitaku is a very well brought up female, she would be great for him." Kuro said and glanced over at Zeitaku.

The woman has long, flowing brown hair. Her trimmed bangs fall just above her eye brows, showing off her blue with a bit of a sparkle.

"But father she is a dog demon," Karana stated and looked at her father and then Zeitaku. "I don't want her near my son!"

"Karana," Kuro started showing he was being more serious now. "Mayonaka may be your son but once he was born as your son he also became a Prince of these lands and kingdom. He was born with certain things set out for him, and I will see to it that he chooses the proper mate. A female like Zeitaku or Tsubaki." He said and stared at his daughter.

His serious tone was far more than Karana had ever seen from her father. He was more one to be pushed around then to do the pushing. "Fine," She said softly and turned her gaze away from her father. "I'll go look for him."

"Very good," He said and smiled at his daughter. Then turned to Zeitaku. "He will be he shortly, Princess Zeitaku. In the mean time why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable." Kuro said politely and gestured toward a few chairs near a rather large table.

Zeitaku nodded and smiled at Kuro as she made her way over to the finely carved chairs and sat down, her long hair draping over her shoulders gently as she looked toward the beautiful flower arrangement in the middle of the table.

-

-

Fitaria sighed as she waited for Kirei to arrive for her afternoon studies. "I swear," She said and rubbed her forehead a bit. "If that girl doesn't show up in a few moments I will drag her here by force."

"So which book is it?"

Kirei's voice confused Fitaria. Did her daughter really want to read this afternoon? Was she sick? Or was she simply seeing things?

"Uhm, get the book on element control." Fitaria said as she just stared at her confused. _Alright, something is really wrong with her. She wouldn't under any circumstances just come here freely. She has always put up a fight about studies...ever since she could say the word._ She thought and stared at her daughter as she sat down on the opposite side of the table, the book she had told her to retrieve in hand.

"Well? Are you going to teach or stare, mother?" Kirei asked and opened the book then glance up at her mother.

"I...Um, yes." She said then sighed. "Alright lets start out with the element fire and heat." Fitaria said and flipped a bit through the book she had in front of her to find the proper page. _Something is wrong. And as her mother I will find out what_!

**AN**: Hiya! Here is the second chapter to the sequel. I hope you're really enjoying this story so far. Oh and to answer the question as to why I named Youko and Karana's daughter, Gin. Is because translated 'Gin' means silver and since she looks almost like Youko except with a few streaks of black hair she is almost all silver in her coloring, so I thought it would be sort of cute. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the next chapter! It should be up within a few days.


	3. He's Still Rimu's Son

**Chapter 3**

-

-

-

"Grandson?"

"Hm? Yes grandfather?" Mayonaka asked as he turned to look at his mother's father curiously.

"I have someone whom I'd like you to meet," Kuro said with an odd smile. "This is Princess Zeitaku, Princess this is my grandson, Prince Mayonaka."

Mayonaka got a dumb look at his face as he raised an eye brow toward his grandfather. _He has to be joking right?_ He thought then his orbs following the vixen as she walked around Kuro and up to him. Her eyes locking with his as he just stared, not speaking.

"He is very handsome, Milord." Zeitaku said in a soft voice as she up closer toward Mayonaka, resting her hand on his chest she leaned up a bit and stopped.

"Eh,"

"Ah, yes. I will leave you two alone so you can get to know one another." Kuro said and smirked as he took one last glance at Zeitaku and Mayonaka. _She is an inu demon and I am sure she will try her feminine charm on him, maybe he'll choose her to mate._ He thought as he shut the door behind him.

"PrincessZeitaku, I'm sorry but I have thinks I need to do." Mayonaka said and pushed her back a bit then started to walk past her. A sigh escaping his lips as he did. He wasn't use to females just practically throwing themselves at him.

"Aw, Mayonaka . Let's get to know one another," Zeitaku said in a soft tone as she reached and wrapped her arm around his and pulled her body up close to him. "I don't bite," She said and showed her fangs a bit as she smiled up at him.

_Oh boy_, He thought and sighed then turned enough to get her to let go of his arm. "I don't want to sound rude Zeitaku but I don't have time to get acquainted with you right now." He said and just stared at her for a moment.

"Well we don't have to get acquainted. We...can just play." She said as she slowly rose up on her toes and touched her lips to his, giggling a bit at the shocked expression on his face.

"Excuse me," Mayonaka said as he pushed her away from him then turned and headed for the door. _Damn you grandfather_! He thought as he barely made it to the door then felt someone grab his hand. "Zeita-" Mayonaka started to say as he turned but was cut short as the Princess wrapped her arms up around his neck and pressed her lips to his, her fangs brushed against his lower lip a bit at the force she used.

"Mayona-"

_No..._

"Oh hello there, who are you?" Zeitaku asked as she broke the kiss and stared at Kirei, a cocky grin on her lips as she kept herself close to Mayonaka.

"I...I mean..." Kiteri stuttered as she lowered her gaze down toward the floor. Her bangs covered her eyes a bit showing her sadness and also embarrassment.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he felt so guilty for knowing Kiteri had saw him kissing Zeitaku.

"I'm sorry!" Kiteri said and turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Since she herself had forgot what she was going to say at the sight of Mayonaka in the arms of another female, more than that a Princess.

"Kiteri!" Mayonaka yelled after her and started to run after her but was stopped by Zeitaku. "Damnit woman let go of my arm!" He growled out before he knew he had.

Zeitaku just stared in complete shock at how angry Mayonaka had got at her showing affections toward him. "Mayo-"

"Stupid I don't care if you like me or not! Leave me alone!" He yelled as his full angry from all the confusion finally was let loose. "Now leave me the hell alone!"

-

-

"I'm so stupid," Kirei whimpered as she cried. A few tears falling from her cheeks as she walked out in the garden. One place she felt safe and knew she could be by herself, or so she thought.

_He's a Prince, I never really thought of him like one but he is. Karana is a Princess and my parents aren't royal so that makes me..._ She thought then sighed. "Nothing."

Slowly Kirei turned when she heard a sound of heavy breathing. "Huh?" She breathed out then her eyes widened when she saw Mayonaka standing behind her, a few beads of sweat on his face showing he had been running. "Ma-Mayonaka?"

"Kirei," He said softly and walked over to her. His eyes seemed to finally show his true emotion. One that he himself hadn't understood until now.

"What happened?" She asked confused and gestured toward the castle. "Did she leave or something?" Kirei asked and just stared at him confused since he wasn't answering her. "Mayonaka is something wrong?" She asked confused and tilted her head a bit as she looked up at him.

"Kirei, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what Mayonaka?" Kirei asked confused and still just stared, her confusion showing clearly on her features.

"For not noticing the truth. For not seeing what my heart was telling me the whole time." He said as if he was whispering.

Kirei made a soft sound as Mayonaka laced his arm around her waist and pulled her body up close to his. "Mayonaka," She whispered and stared up into his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, when I first had this feeling for you." Mayonaka said and smiled gently as he leaned down closer to her face and had to just smile as a pale pink blush flushed over her cheeks.

_Oh no! Is he going to...to kiss me?_ She thought as her eyes widened and she just stared. Unable to move any part of her body as if she was in a complete state of fear.

"I-I love you, Kirei." He spoke gently against her lips, then he closed the gap and pulled her up close.

-

-

"You mean Kirei likes Mayonaka?" Kuronue asked a bit confused. He put his hand up to his chin for a minute then shook his head.

"Yes she does," Fitaria said with a smile as she leaned over against Kuronue's shoulder. Laying her head gently against his shoulder as she relaxed.

"Why Mayonaka, why Rimu's son?"

"Kuronue," She said in confusion as she shot back up and just stared at her mate. "He may be Rimu's son be he is nothing like that bastard was. He is kind hearted, sweet and an all out wonderful male for Kirei to be with. I thought you would be happy that she would most likely choose him." Fitaria said a bit worried.

She knew how much Kuronue loved their daughter and how much he wanted her happiness above all else. But she also know how much hatred everyone had, had for Rimu. And since Mayonaka had taken on so much of his father's colorings he almost looked identical to the fox bastard.

"But we do not know if he could one day follow in his father's foot steps and become just as he was. I know Karana and Youko raised him, but that doesn't change the fact of his lineage." Kuronue said and shook his head and sighed.

"You won't say anything to either will you?" Fitaria asked a bit worried as she stared over at him.

"No, I won't say anything to them. But I will keep my eyes on Mayonaka."

"But Kuron-"

"No buts Fitaria, you know how horrible Rimu was to Karana. Would you want Kirei to endure a life with someone like him?" Kuronue asked and turned his intense gaze upon his mate, Fitaria.

She stared at him for a moment then slowly diverted her gaze, a lone sigh escaping her lips as she did. "No," She mumbled softly.

-

-

_Am I dreaming again? Or is this reality?_ Kirei thought in a slight panic as her mind seemed to race with so many thoughts she got dizzy. Slowly she brought her hands up and placed them up on Mayonaka's chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss. "Mayonaka," She spoke meekly.

Mayonaka just stared at her for a moment then sighed. Thinking he had done something wrong he backed away from her for a minute. "I'm sorry, I must have been wrong."

Her eyes darted quickly up to his face, his sadness hurt her deeply. She knew what her heart was trying to tell her but...but she didn't want to listen to it. She was fearful that if she let that feeling take her over and she felt love toward Mayonaka she would loose the friendship they had, had all the years of their childhood.

"No, I'm sorry." She said softly and stared down toward the ground. "I have just been some much in thought lately I must have not noticed how I was acting around you."

_I feel so stupid now. I just spilled my heart out to her and she is rejecting me...I should have known she wouldn't care for me the same as I do for her._ His heart felt like it had just been hit with a hammer. Like his whole world had just been tore apart. "I-I'm sorry Kirei, forget what just happened; And what I said." He said softly and took one last glance at her before turning and starting slowly back toward the castle. His tail lowered along with his ears.

Kirei just stared, her vocals were frozen. _He wants me to forget that...that kiss. And what he said?_ Her mind rushed back to his words, soft and caring.

"_I-I love you, Kirei." _

She stared at his retreating back and sighed. She couldn't forget, no matter how hard she wanted too. Her gaze studied him for a moment a weak, gentle smile approached her lips. He was in one of his moods that sort of made him seem like a pouting puppy. His ears lowered to his head and his tail just laying, lifelessly behind him. Swaying gently as he walked.

_I-I love you too...Mayonaka. I love you so much. But...but you deserve something far greater than me._ She thought then sniffed back a tear, trying to escape from the edge of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly turned and walked off in a different direction as Mayonaka. Her heart now filled with an emptiness. An emptiness that was his love, that was Mayonaka's love.

-

-

A eery wind blew restlessly throughout the forest and the ground started to tremble. As if the air itself knew something was about to happen, but what?

Just as the ground had finally eased to its normal self a cracking sound echoed and a clawed hand shot up from the dirt, claws showing on each finger.

Slowly the figure pulled himself from the earth tomb he had been in for so long. His long black hair dirty and slightly shorter from before but his eyes still a shimmering mirror of evil. As he stood up his black foxtails swished, knocking small amounts of dust and dirt away from his body and his black fox ears twitched. Taking in the every sound of the forest.

Slowly the figure's gaze turned to stare in a direction. The direction of Lord Kuro's castle, and a sinister grin appeared upon his lips. "So I am the father to twins." His voice was cold and emotionless as he turned and slowly started his way to where he could scent his children, Murasaki and Mayonaka.

-

-

Karana stopped and stared up at the sky. Her gaze narrowed as a disturbing breeze blew, a breeze that seemed to announce the arrival of something unwanted. Something she seemed to remember from long ago.

"Is something the matter, Karana?" Youko asked as he stopped as well and just watched her.

She slowly stared at Youko for a moment then smiled warmly. "No, nothing is the matter. I'm fine."

"Ok," Youko replied and returned her smile as they both turned and continue toward the banquet hall.

_Something is coming. I feel so uneasy, something isn't right._ Karana thought as she walked. Her mind racing with thoughts. _Maybe it is my imagination, but this seems so real. This aura isn't an imagination._ She shook her head trying to get the thoughts to dismiss themselves as Youko's voice jarred her back to reality. "Yes?"

"I was asking if we should let Gin come with us to the banquet this time." He repeated then just stared at her. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You seem a bit spaced."

"Yes, I'm sure Youko." She answered and smiled at him, her smile forced on her lips. "I think Gin would love to go to the banquet this time." Karana said quickly trying to convert the conversation from herself back to their daughter, Gin.

Youko just stared at his mate curiously. Over the years he found he could tell when something was bothering her and this was one time he knew for sure something was bothering her. Just by the worried glare in her eyes. Something wasn't right and he would find out what it was.

Even if he had to return to being sneaking and his best ability, trickery.

**AN:** It's finally here, lol the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I will have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
